D c37s02
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 36 Chapter 37 of 75 A Rare Occasion Of Joy chapter 38 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text The wedding party that followed was truly a memorable event: it was a festival that spread through almost all of Ponyville. It all had a sense of organized chaos, continuing to follow the schedules set long ago but spilling off onto tangents here and there as people simply celebrated: celebrated for the couple, and celebrated for themselves, in a way, too. Scrivener did indeed read his poems, to cheerful applause, but he was fairly certain that the fact there was an open bar helped a lot with that. There was dancing, entertainment, and a buffet of a wide variety of food and delicacies, from sweet treats offered from Sugar Cube Corners to exotic food provided by griffin caterers. Sweetie Belle put on a few songs, then was surprised when Discombobulation booted the piano player out of his seat to take over for him, goading the young mare into performing a duet with him. And Rainbow Dash and a team of well-trained Pegasi put on a short airshow, ending with a magnificent sonic rainboom done close enough to the ground to make the earth vibrate. It lasted from dawn to long past dusk... and finally, Rarity and Spike had slipped away for their first night together as husband and wife as Scrivener, Luna, Twilight, Celestia, Scarlet Sage, and Antares had all made their way slowly back to the library, smiling and chatting comfortably with each other as the young colt groggily stumbled now and then despite his excitement. They spent the night there together: Antares and Scarlet Sage both headed off to bed shortly, the young mare tired from spending most of the celebration working and Antares exhausted. But the four stayed up for the entire night, talking about the wedding and reminiscing about old times. Near morning, while Luna and Celestia were debating over something, Scrivener slipped off to check on Twilight: she had been gone for ten or so minutes, and he couldn't help but wonder what was keeping her... that, and he wanted to avoid Luna dragging him into the argument. He found Twilight in her room, gazing quietly at an old basket, and she smiled a little over her shoulder at him as she said quietly: "Everything changes. Even the good changes... are hard, aren't they? But time... moves on, whether you want it to or not, and you have to... to let go. To let things change. To let things... evolve." "Yeah. But not always." Scrivener smiled a little, reaching up and touching her shoulder quietly, and Twilight had laughed a little as she nodded slowly before he said softly: "Come on. Let's go deal with Luna before she pokes Celestia too much." Over the week that followed, Twilight spent much of her time at the library, with Celestia, and with Spike, even as the dragon began to move the last of his things out and into Rarity's boutique. He promised to always be around for her, he promised they would always be like brother and sister... but all the same, it was clear that it was hard for Twilight to accept. She was happy for him, for him and Rarity both, as a matter of fact... but it was simply hard for her to know that the dragon wouldn't be around the library as often anymore. That he would be living his own life with Rarity now. Likewise, even though Twilight wanted to spend the time at the library to get as much time in with Spike as possible, she also wanted Luna and Scrivener's company. They reassured her and relaxed her and helped her deal with these changes, and reminded her that they were all good friends, who were all there for one-another, even if they didn't spend as much time together as they had once used to, with all their own lives. Applejack and Rainbow Dash with their family, Fluttershy with the almost-complete animal care center, Pinkie and Pinkamena with their business, Rarity and Spike... But she always had Luna and Scrivener to depend on, to be there for her, and it meant more to her than she could say. Twilight Sparkle had never had anyone else, after all: doting parents, but even them she hadn't spent a lot of time with after being accepted into the Magic Academy and spending all that time and effort becoming the best she could be, smart and sharp and apprenticing to the Princess herself. And there had been no signs of her parents yet, anywhere across this world... but even now, Twilight was still holding out hope that they were alive somewhere. After that week, Twilight and Spike shared a tight, firm hug, and that had been that. The dragon had moved out of the library, and moved into Rarity's, and Twilight had realized that things would never be the same again: that for a long time now, things had been different, that everything had changed. Not that it was good or bad, only that it wasn't what it had been before. Even now, they were continuing to change, moving in some ways apart, in other ways closer together. Over the days that followed, she had been a little moody, spending a little too much time thinking. And after Celestia was called away to attend to the business of the barony, she had finally opened up to Scrivener and Luna and asked quietly if they would consider letting her move out of the library sometime in the future, and in with them. It was a surprise, and yet not... and it made Luna both joyous and sorrowful. It was a big change, a big request, and that would require some thought from everyone involved... but Twilight felt like her time in Ponyville had been very good for her, but she thought turning over the library to Celestia would be for the best. She would still work gladly with Celestia, coming in every day from the forest if necessary... but she was ready to move out. To try and adjust to and welcome change. Surprisingly, it had been Luna who had told Twilight quietly that she had to talk to Celestia about things as well, and find out her feelings on the matter, too. Tactful, gentle, and compassionate: things Luna only ever was when she was serious, and usually it meant she was worried about something, too. Twilight had agreed, albeit hesitantly at the gentility with which Luna treated the subject and the fact she wasn't leaping for joy. But when Scrivener and Luna were alone, back at their home, Luna had been truly excited, so much so it had almost made her seem calm. They had already started discussing plans for a major expansion on the house, and how they would bring this subject up with Scarlet Sage and Antares: having Twilight around was one thing, after all, but having her move in with them... Still, they had time, there was that blessing: time to plan, to prepare, to think through things. Twilight didn't speak to Celestia right away when the Baroness returned, as well, wanting to give her time to unwind despite the fact that as always, Celestia noticed immediately that the violet mare had something on her mind. But she let her approach it in her own time, and it helped Twilight a world in bringing the subject forwards. Celestia was quiet as Twilight Sparkle had talked through it, then she had simply sat back and waited, looking a little frazzled, a little scared, as if expecting a lecture or even a recrimination or just guilt... but then Celestia had only smiled faintly, stepped forwards, and hugged her tightly, murmuring: "You do what you feel is right, Twilight. And I'll be there to help you every step of the way. I trust you, and I trust my little sister, and I trust Scrivener Blooms. And I believe firmly that we all have many years to live... and many, many days to spend together." It had warmed Twilight's heart and helped her immensely. And she had decided not to rush: Scrivener and Luna wanted to talk to their children, and lay out the plans to expand their home. Luna's idea was to add an entire second level to their home, which would be a massive, major project... but she could easily harass Illyria into bringing out a team of Nibelung laborers to help with the construction and hurry it up once she had a plan in mind. The four spent a lot of time together: talking a little about it, but also simply talking with each other, soft conversation that helped them feel out how things were evolving, growing. And, one day when Twilight was off delivering documents to city hall and several officials, Celestia had smiled over at Luna and Scrivener and said gently: "This goes without saying, little sister, but while I will honestly always support Twilight and your decisions... strange and different as they may sometimes be... if you ever hurt her or use her, I'll have to send both you and Scrivener to the moon for another thousand years." Scrivener had cleared his throat awkwardly as Luna had grinned, leaning forwards and asking kindly: "Jealous? Then why doesn't thou come and live with us, too?" "Because I'm needed here, in Ponyville." Celestia said softly, and Luna looked surprised at what her words implied before the ivory winged unicorn smiled a little, saying quietly: "Is it really such a shock, Luna? If you haven't noticed, I'm not very good at making friends. It doesn't help I'm at least twice as tall as everypony here and the Baroness. The few ponies who are truly natural with me are Pinkamena and Twilight and precious few others... and even with Twilight, there's still a... a stiffness. I don't think she holds the past against me anymore but it's like... we're more... mother and daughter, than we are friends." "'Tis a good role for thee, though, Celestia, thou art like my mother more than my big sister as well, after all." Luna replied gently, and the ivory winged unicorn gave her a softly-amused look before the starry-maned mare smiled slightly. "Perhaps thou should not be so dignified, then. Oh, how I still remember that delightful game we played with Sleipnir... doesn't thou remember how everyone at that party treated thee? All thou has to do is cover thyself in mud or be a little more like... like me. Then they shall all treat thee much more naturally." Celestia had looked thoughtful at this, as if it was actual advice instead of Luna simply being Luna, and Scrivener had quickly added: "But people are already treating you... a lot better than in the past, right? I mean, not better, but... well. You know what I mean. What I'm saying is... just... keep doing what you're doing. You don't have to turn into another Luna. I don't think Ponyville could handle that." Luna had huffed at this, but Celestia had only sat back, continuing to look thoughtful and considering. When Twilight had returned, they had shared easy conversation, and Celestia had worked hard to reach out a little more to the violet mare. Twilight had been a little surprised at first, but with some subtle and not-so-subtle coaxing from Luna and Scrivener, she had opened up in return. By nightfall, the four of them were telling stories as Scarlet Sage and Antares once more slept comfortably in the back room of the library... that was, until there was a tremendous bang in the distance, Luna and Celestia both immediately looking up as Twilight stared towards the window. The siblings had hurried for the door, and Twilight had been about to go after them when Scrivener reached out and touched her shoulder, stopping her as he said quietly: "Let Celestia and Luna find out what's going on first. We need to stay back here in case it's a diversion. After the Norns and everything else... Luna and I have learned to be careful, especially if something could threaten our kids." Then he had quieted, looking over his shoulder at the sound of hoof-steps, and Antares had emerged with Gymbr. The foal's horn was sparking a bit, his leathery wings flapping weakly and his eyes scared as he whispered: "Something bad happened, Dad." "Do you know what it is?" Scrivener asked gently, and when Antares shook his head worriedly, Scrivener smiled a little at Twilight, who gazed back at him apprehensively before the stallion returned his eyes to his son. "Come on. I'll tuck you back into bed." "No, I... I'm scared. Can I..." Antares broke off, and Scrivener softened before he only nodded, beckoning to the foal. Antares hurried over, and Scrivener picked him up in a hug, closing his eyes as Antares nestled against him worriedly, Gymbr feeling... strangely alive, strangely electric between their bodies. Twilight Sparkle left, then returned a few minutes later with a sippy cup of milk. Scrivener smiled at her gratefully, and Antares sat back on a pillow to drink this as he trembled a bit. He was scared, shivering, staying close, and all that reassured Scrivener was the fact that the foal didn't have a clear worry in mind, making Scrivener think – hope – that it was just a nightmare, combined with... whatever had happened out there... that was making Antares so tense and scared and worried. Twilight rubbed gently along the colt's back as they waited in silence, until Scrivener looked sharply up... and then he grimaced a bit at the news that entered his mind, as Twilight looked at him worriedly. The stallion hesitated for a few moments, looking from his son to Twilight Sparkle... but before he could speak, Antares shook his head and murmured: "I'll be okay. You'll... you'll stay with me, right, since Dad has to leave?" He looked apprehensively up at Twilight, and the mare smiled faintly, nodding and stroking his face gently before she looked across at Scrivener as he said softly: "A meteor crashed down near the road to Canterlot. Celestia and Luna want to go check it out." "Then be careful... and watch out for... for anything." Twilight replied quietly, and she hesitated before asking quietly: "Are you sure you don't want me coming out with you?" "If this is a distraction, Ponyville needs a heavy-hitter back here to deal with what might be waiting..." Scrivener smiled a bit. "And... Luna and I need someone who we can trust to watch out for our kids. We'll be back as soon as we can, Twilight." The violet mare nodded slowly, then followed Scrivener to the door with worried-looking Antares as the stallion headed out, glancing over his shoulder and calling calmly: "Take care Twilight, and be good, kiddo. Be brave." And with that, Scrivener turned, hurrying through the village square and past a few worried-looking ponies that were murmuring anxiously to each other. He reached the town gates as quickly as he could, and simply kept running as Luna and Celestia turned and broke into a quick run themselves, Nibelung shouting encouragement and well-wishes after them as they headed for Canterlot. "The Architects were quick to determine that it was a meteor... but it took them longer to detect the pulse that it emitted." Celestia said calmly, looking over towards Scrivener as he nodded quickly and Luna grimaced. "They gave us a rough estimate of its location, nearly an hour from here. If it's from Clockwork World..." "Then we'll need to destroy it and hope that Prophet hasn't already started using it to cull information." Scrivener muttered, and Celestia nodded slowly. "But first, I want to examine it. Especially if these meteors are somehow linked to Clockwork World... perhaps we can find a way to reverse that link, to use it against our enemies." Celestia replied quietly, and Scrivener and Luna both nodded slowly before all three ponies turned their attention forwards. "But let's not waste time. We need to find that meteor, and quickly." They ran on in silence, the only sound the whispering of the night wind, the occasional call of some wild animal, and their hooves beating against the ground. Luna and Scrivener's minds were loud with thoughts and worries, however, and Celestia seemed to pick up on this somehow as she glanced towards them every now and then, and with her own gaze, shared her own apprehension for what the near future might hold. It took them just over an hour to find the meteor: it had crash-landed not too far from the road, smashing through a hillock on its travels and leaving a broken, ruined trail behind it. But the glow of lanterns lit with blue fire had surrounded the meteor, and they had approached slowly and cautiously before they realized that Strange Ones had cracked open the rocky shell and were working industriously over the cracked-open probe, removing crystals from the interior and piling some of them into a wagon, simply tossing others to the ground, and smashing the rare crystal here and there to pieces with heavy hammers. The three ponies were only able to stare: usually, the cloaked, weird creatures stayed to themselves, only occasionally wandering into a town or city to trade, and leaving as silently and quickly as they came. They almost never took an interest in anything outside of their own alien little societies, and the three ponies traded uneasy looks before Luna muttered: "Well, thou art the Baroness, thou should speak to them." Three of the cloaked figures halted in what they were doing and slowly turned at the sound of Luna's voice, and the sapphire winged unicorn smiled awkwardly before she hurriedly shoved Scrivener forwards, the earth pony wincing and staggering. The eyes of the Strange Ones turned towards him, and the stallion flinched a bit at the feel of their eyes measuring him, studying him, as he asked awkwardly: "Do you... know what this is?" "We do." one of the Strange Ones replied softly, as the other two turned back to calmly continue their work. "We are disabling this conduit, this... unwelcome intruder. The energy is similar to the energy emitted by that which attacked us recently." "What? We didn't hear of any attack on Strange Ones... by shapeshifters?" Celestia asked sharply, frowning as she stepped forwards. The Strange One's eyes slowly roved to her, and then it shook its head solemnly before replying: "We did not tell anyone of it, apart from our own; we are the caretakers, not the care-taken, of this layer and all within it and our ward. The attack occurred on an outpost, hidden in the north: they killed our people with electricity and metal. They destroyed our warriors, and freed another intruder from where we had imprisoned him many years ago. We do not know what they plan to do with him." Celestia frowned at this, then she said quietly: "It is very important that we, as allies, share all the information we can with one-another. I am sure Odin feels the same way..." "We are sharing. We have shared." The Strange One bowed its head politely, then looked up after a moment and added softly: "But it was not necessary information to give. The prisoner was kidnapped by beings of electricity and metal. They came, they attacked, they went: it is our duty to tend to our own wounds, our own damages, and to help others. It is not your duty to help us. We do not do what is not necessary." The ivory winged unicorn smiled a little at this, shaking her head as she said softly: "It is my duty to help as many people as I possibly can. But what about this meteor, then? You said you were in the process of destroying it... but it looks as if you're also harvesting it." "Yes. It is powered by an immense amount of energy stored in the crystal structures. We can use this energy for our own enchantments and magic, and for trade." The Strange One nodded calmly. "We are throwing away the corroded crystals, and destroying the remaining that act like antennae, broadcasting messages back to their master, still linked by evil magic to the place from where they came." "So in short, thou art taking out the batteries and cutting the strings that bind this ugly rock from Clockwork World to this one?" Luna asked shortly, and the Strange One only nodded calmly. "By Mimir's head, thou and thy kind art all insufferable!" "Yes, we do not suffer as you and your kind does, be they Valkyrie or pony." the Strange One replied calmly, and Luna looked stumped by this response before the Strange One bowed towards them. "We must return to work. There are more than crystals and magic at work in this stone eye; there are things that we have not ever seen before." "Please... inform us when you are finished. And I would like to take a sample if I could, of the power crystals and a piece of the broken... 'antennae,' as you called it." Celestia replied quietly, and the Strange One was silent for a moment before the ivory winged unicorn said softly: "It would be a great help to us. And it would help us better defend ourselves." The Strange One nodded after a moment, and a second Strange One looked up from his work as he pulled a simple burlap bag out of his pocket. He picked up several broken shards of crystal from the ground and poured these into the bag, then grabbed a large chunk of brighter-glowing crystal from the wagon to toss this in as well before he strode over to Celestia. The Baroness took this with a nod of thanks and slipped it easily over her neck, and the first Strange One said softly, even as he turned to go back to work: "We shall speak to Odin and seek his advice on how to treat your evolving society." "Thank you. I appreciate it." Celestia held up a hoof to Luna before the sapphire mare could speak, and the starry-maned winged unicorn grumbled under her breath and nodded quickly. For a few moments, the three ponies stood, watching as the Strange Ones turned their full attention back to dismantling the broken-open meteor... and then Celestia sighed softly, shaking her head and murmuring as she turned around: "Come then, siblings. Let's head back to Ponyville. We have a few things to discuss and take care of." Luna grunted in agreement, nodding slowly as she and Scrivener moved to follow, the earth pony tossing a nervous look over his shoulder at the ominous probe from Clockwork World... and wondering silently if this was an omen of the future, and the conflict he knew was yet to come with the machinations of a Jötnar whose schemes continued to grind and clank forwards long after his death. Category:Transcript Category:Story